1. Field of the Invention
A method and apparatus for forming a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stolkin et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,884,130 and 4,012,996, disclose apparatus for folding back the flaps forming the bottom of a container and adhering these flaps together to form a self opening container. The device for placing glue on the flaps and folding back the bottom flaps is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,130. All of the bottom flaps are folded over together. The apparatus for folding the exterior side walls onto the interior side walls is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,996.
Beaman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,388, have an upper flange formed by extensions of the side walls which are folded down to overlie the upper edge of the side walls.
Wasyluka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,093, discloses a container in which an upper flange is formed by a number of panels which extend upwardly from the side walls and are folded around the upper edge of the side walls.
Bronte, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,615, also disclose a container having an upper flange reinforcement.